


Someone like you?

by seaweed_girl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is the hottest dom, F/M, Percy is the sub confirmed, Smut, THIS ISN’T GOOD AT ALL I MADE THIS AT MIDNIGHT AKJSDKD, This is my first percabeth fic since 2018 help, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweed_girl/pseuds/seaweed_girl
Summary: “Someone... who will treat you like a queen. A goddess even.” he gave her a smile that made her cheeks turn pink. She was glad the room was mostly dark. “You deserve someone who can and will always be there for you. Someone who will be loyal to you, and wouldn’t trade your relationship for anything. Someone who will care about you, and love you regardless of anything. Someone—““Someone like you?” Annabeth interrupted without thinking. Percy blinked and his hand dropped into his lap. She looked down as her face grew hot. “I mean—“ her excuse was cut off by the feeling of Percy’s lips on hers. It lasted for only a second, but she was instantly craving more.[Annabeth finds out that her boyfriend cheated. What better way to get revenge than to fuck his enemy, who just so happened to be what her heart really wanted?]
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Someone like you?

Luke’s words sat at the back of her mind as she picked at her meal.

“ _I cheated on you_.”

Luke Castellan, the model camper, and her boyfriend of five years, had cheated? It seemed almost impossible. 

Before she knew it, dinner was over, and she was back in her cabin. Even after lights out, she was awake in her bunk, staring at the ceiling for at least three hours. She was thinking about things, as one does, and her thoughts strayed to Percy. About how he always made her feel better about things, and, she told herself as she slipped out of bed, this was definitely a time she needed to feel better. She was about to leave the cabin when—

“Annabeth? Where’re you going?” One of her half-sisters, Mylea, whispered. 

“Um— bathroom.” Annabeth muttered back. 

Mylea yawned. “Mkay, just be back soon, we have some early chores tomorrow.” 

Annabeth nodded as she gave a silent thanks to her mother for her quick thinking. 

It took hardly any time to get to cabin number three. She knocked softly before hearing a slight stirring. The door opened, revealing Percy, who’d obviously just rolled out of bed. The cabin was dark, too, except for a teal glow coming from the fountain in the middle. 

“Annabeth?” He yawned. “What’s up?”

“I—um—“ she noticed that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. “I just wanted to talk.”

“Why, did something happen?” She nodded, and he opened the door wider to let her in. 

Soon, they were sitting on his bunk, sipping on smuggled Coca Cola. 

“And he just comes up to me like ‘hey Annabeth I cheated on you!’, who does that?” Annabeth sighed. 

“Did he say anything else?” Percy looked calm, but there was unmistakable anger in his sea green eyes. 

“Yeah, he didn’t just cheat on me with like, a kiss or whatever.” Annabeth said, crunching up her cola can in her hand, and setting it aside. “He actually  _ fucked _ someone.” 

Percy’s eyes widened. “He  _ what _ ?!”

“I know.” 

“I’m sorry, Annie.” Her stomach gave a slightly unpleasant lurch at the nickname. She hated nicknames, but whenever he said it, it was just different. “You deserve better.”

“Like what?” She said before she could stop herself. “Like who?”

He brought his fingers to his hair, and ran them through it in a way that Annabeth shouldn’t have found as attractive as she did. What was happening to her?

“Someone... who will treat you like a queen. A goddess even.” he gave her a smile that made her cheeks turn pink. She was glad the room was mostly dark. “You deserve someone who can and will always be there for you. Someone who will be loyal to you, and wouldn’t trade your relationship for anything. Someone who will care about you, and love you regardless of anything. Someone—“

“Someone like you?” Annabeth interrupted without thinking. Percy blinked and his hand dropped into his lap. She looked down as her face grew hot. “I mean—“ her excuse was cut off by the feeling of Percy’s lips on hers. It lasted for only a second, but she was instantly craving more. 

His face was still close to hers when he muttered, “I-I’m sorry...” his hand brushed her hair off her shoulder and he put it on the side of her neck. When she was out of her daze, she blinked. He pulled away, moving so far back that his head was resting on the top of backboard on the bed. Annabeth moved to Percy’s side, and he clearly noticed. He looked up, as she touched his shoulder. She moved her face closer to his, until they were breathing each other’s air once more. He was clearly affected by this, but didn’t make any moves. 

“Percy,” Annabeth whispered, and he inhaled sharply. “Percy, kiss me.” He must have been shocked by the request, because he didn’t do anything. 

“A-annabeth, you just got cheated on, I don’t think it’s fair—I mean you’re pretty vulnerable right now—I-I guess I just—“

“Shut up, Seaweed Brain.” She muttered, and she kissed him. That definitely shut him up. When they separated, Annabeth didn’t back away as Percy had. She went in for another kiss. The position she was in wasn’t the most comfortable—she was beside Percy, when she’d much rather be in front of him. He clearly felt the same way, because he gently put his hands on her waist and guided her to his lap, where she sat. 

When she did, however, she was met with something she hadn’t quite anticipated, but was definitely not opposed to. When she felt him underneath her, she let out a barely audible moan. Percy reciprocated by making a sort of groan in the back of his throat. 

His tongue brushed her lips, and she opened her mouth, allowing its entry. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Annabeth won. She took her hands, and brought them to Percy’s hair, tangling them in it. She scratched his scalp a couple times, and he let out a breathy sigh in between their kisses. 

She moved her lips from his to make a trail down his jawline. She eventually got to his neck, and she pulled his hair lightly to make him tilt his head back. She felt more than heard his groan as she smiled against his skin. She drew a heart with her tongue on his pulse point, and he shivered. She started to suck there, and he let out a strangled moan, obviously trying to keep quiet. He didn’t want them to get interrupted, and neither did she. 

As she kissed and sucked at Percy’s neck, she felt a tent grow underneath her. It was all she could do to not grind against him. 

“A-Anna-abeth...” he moaned her name softly. She put her hands to the back of his neck and pulled him so that their lips were centimeters apart. 

“Call me Annie.” She muttered before lightly pecking his lips. She ran her fingers from the back of his neck of the front, and she wrapped her fingers around it experimentally. His breath hitched and he thrust his hips up, taking her totally by surprise. She let out a soft moan at the feeling. 

“I-I’m sorry.” He gasped as she started trailing her fingers down his shirtless chest. “Annie.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Annabeth said as she felt down Percy’s abdomen. “I like how responsive you are.” 

As Annabeth approached Percy’s shorts, she slid down his legs. He made a whimpering noise at the loss of contact, and Annabeth smiled. 

“Can I?” She said softly as she fingered the waist of his basketball shorts. He nodded frantically, and she pulled them down to reveal...

Nothing. 

Percy wasn’t wearing boxers. 

Blush creeped onto Annabeth’s cheeks at the sight of Percy in all his glory. As she looked, she noticed he was too. It wasn’t a smug  do-you-like-what-you-see smirk he was wearing, his eyes were hooded and his mouth was slightly open. And for the first time, Annabeth realized that Percy was completely  wrecked for her. (And she couldn’t deny there was something going on down below for her, too.)

Annabeth finished taking off the shorts, throwing them somewhere off to the side. She ran her fingers up his legs, until she met the inner side of his upper thigh. She was about to take him in hand when she got an idea. 

She brought herself back up to face Percy, and he looked at her intensely, despite how heavy his breathing was. 

“You know,” Annabeth feigned thought as she hovered over him, “I don’t think it’s fair that you’re completely undressed, and I’m still fully clothed.” Percy was confused at first before it clicked. 

Annabeth sat on Percy’s legs so that his dick was in between their stomachs. She pulled off her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt off, and tossed it somewhere she wouldn’t find until morning. She then ran her hands down her body until they met her pajama shorts, and she unbuttoned them, and shifted to take them off. 

When she was done, she was sitting there only with her simple matching black bra and underwear. She smirked as she tilted his head back up from where he was looking. She put on an obviously fake pout and said,

“But I can’t seem to be able to get the rest of it off, could you help me?” Annabeth could tell Percy was amused, his mouth twisted into a smirk because he knew better than anyone that she could do a hell of a lot more than just taking off clothing. 

“Gladly,” he sat up straighter as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth, and started kissing at her neck. He found her pulse point, as she did him, and started sucking. For the first time that night, she let out a real moan. Her hands found his hair again, as his found her bra clip. In about ten seconds, the clip was undone, and she shrugged the bra off of her shoulders. 

He looked up from her neck, and started staring shamelessly, and contrary to what she would think, she wasn’t feeling insecure. No, he made her feel beautiful. 

“One down,” she brushed her thumb along his lips, “one to go.”

Annabeth backed up enough for Percy to change positions. He was on his knees as she laid down, propping herself up on her elbows. Percy was hovering over her before he leaned down to kiss her. It was a filthy kiss, his tongue was everywhere, and at the end of it, he bit her bottom lip. He brought his hands to her face, then, as she did, trailed them down her body. He stopped at her breasts, where he touched her softly. She let herself fall completely on the bed, then arched her back into his touch. 

He massaged her breasts, forcing small moans to escape her lips. She wondered for a moment weather the dampness was leaking through her underwear. 

His hands left her chest, and made their way down her stomach, to the elastic waist of her underwear. He hesitated, waiting for her consent. 

“Percy, please.” Annabeth moaned, and he slowly pulled down the garment. She could feel how unbelievably wet she was, and her face got warmer. She looked at Percy again, and he was looking at her too. 

“Talk about responsive...” Percy smirked as he moved up her body. Soon his face was to hers and he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back before twisting their limbs, and flipping them over. Percy was confused at first, before smiling. She returned the smile before leaning to kiss him. Her body was still hovering over his, and she’d decided it was time to be done with that. 

Annabeth lowered herself down onto Percy, so her heat was pushing his dick against his belly. Clearly he wasn’t expecting it, because he hissed and groaned. 

“This okay?” She said through her own heavy breaths. 

“Yes,” Percy whispered, “ yes. ”

She started moving against him, her wetness a perfect lubricant. They both moaned softly, trying to keep quiet. It wasn’t long before Percy whispered, “W-wait.” 

Annabeth stopped, and Percy sat up, forcing her back. She looked into his eyes, and the intensity of the green was still stunning even after all those years. 

“Annabeth,” he whispered, “I want you. I-I need you. I’ve needed you for so long.”

Annabeth felt like she was about to cry. 

“Me too, Percy.” She put a hand on his cheek. “I need you too.” He leaned down and kissed her, and she kissed him back. 

Annabeth broke the kiss, and Percy looked confused until he saw her positioning herself over his dick. She wrapped her hand around it for the first time, and he groaned. She slowly pushed herself down onto him, and they both were drowned in pleasure. Annabeth closed her eyes and her mouth opened in a silent moan. 

Once Annabeth was completely seated, she brought her hands to the back of Percy’s neck and held him in a sort of hug. He was her anchor. After they had both gotten used to the feel of each other, Annabeth rocked her hips forward and back in slow motions. His breath hitched and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. In turn, he wrapped his arms around her middle. 

She decided to try and go up, and when she did, a wave of pleasure crashed over her. When she went back down, the same thing happened. It was clear that Percy had experienced the same thing, because he was moaning into her ear. 

Annabeth tried going faster, and it was almost enough to make her come then. She moaned softly into Percy’s hot skin, and he was continuing to do the same in her ear. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Percy said breathily before swearing again in Ancient Greek. “Annie you feel s-so _good_...”

She could hardly respond, but she brought one of her hands to his hair and pulled lightly, making him moan an octave higher. 

Percy brought one of his hands down to her clit and started rubbing it in tight circles. She let out an uncharacteristically high moan before whispering curses. 

Annabeth could feel the burn of an orgasm nearing, so she ground herself against Percy, trying to get as much pleasure as she could. 

It was Percy that came first. 

His hips twitched and he wrapped both arms around Annabeth, holding her as his pleasure was released into her. His moans were soft and delicate, but somehow more erotic than before. 

His release triggered hers, the searing heat of her orgasm ripped through her, as her insides spasmed and, for a moment, her soul left her body. She bit Percy’s shoulder, and was sure it’d leave a mark, but he didn’t care. Annabeth’s nails clawed at his scalp as they came together. His ended before hers, and even as she kissed where she’d bit him, she was still feeling the aftershocks. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered as she kissed his shoulder. 

“It’s okay.” He breathed as he kissed her forehead. She looked at him, and he, her. She tilted her head up, and he leaned down, and their lips met once more. This time it wasn’t in a dirty frenzy, it was soft. A kind of kiss you would only give to someone you truly love. 

  
~•~

“Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods...” Annabeth muttered as she gathered her clothes and put them on feverishly. 

“Annabeth, they won’t even realize you were gone.” Percy yawned, still in bed. 

“Percy, we have breakfast duty this morning!” She said as she almost tripped putting on her shoes. She turned, and Percy was right behind her. She jumped, then sighed. She noticed that he somehow got his shorts on. 

“I bid you good luck,” he smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and her face felt warm. He leaned down to kiss her, and she kissed him back. 

“Percy Jackson, ever the charmer.” Annabeth said. “Could’ve been one of Aphrodite’s kids.”

Percy laughed softly before Annabeth remembered. Breakfast. 

“I’m so sorry, I’ll meet you later, okay?”

“Okay.”

They kissed once more before Annabeth left cabin three. 

When Annabeth got to the kitchens, everyone was busy, so not a lot of her half-siblings noticed her. One that did, of course, was Mylea. 

“Annabeth! Oh my gods, we’re you out all night?!”

Annabeth cringed. “I’m so sorry, Mylea I... I was, um...” she might have spoken too soon about the quick thinking. 

To Annabeth’s surprise, Mylea laughed. 

“You were with Percy, weren’t you?”

Annabeth was sure her face was tomato red. 

“I- how is that your business?!” She turned away and started to make pancakes. Behind her, Mylea chuckled again. 

Well , she thought while smiling,  getting teased by Mylea is a small price to pay for finally being able to be with Percy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it sm!! Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> You can find my multifandom Instagram @/svqcxr , and my multifandom Wattpad @/incredibledeckerstar :))


End file.
